


At Night

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: The Dragon becomes us [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A few dream sequences, Getting to know one another, Hurt/Comfort, If you don't understand McCree-talk PLEASE let me know, M/M, Nightmares, Not too romance ridden but it does show them getting close, death mentions, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Night time on Gibraltar was a time of rest. It was silent, as most of the residents took the time to rest, or sleep. Some people did not rest. For whatever reason, they couldn’t. Nightmares plagued their minds, reminding them of past deeds, past regrets. Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree were the resident insomniacs.This is a collection of chance meetings (if meeting one another at the Watchpoint is chance) these two have at night. Telling each other about their lives, and sharing the nightmares that only serve to remind them of their past mistakes. The only difference is, now they aren't alone.





	At Night

Night time on Gibraltar was a time of rest. It was silent, as most of the residents took the time to rest, or sleep. Some people did not rest. For whatever reason, they couldn’t. Nightmares plagued their minds, reminding them of past deeds, past regrets. Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree were the resident insomniacs.

\--- 

Jesse McCree exhaled a small cloud of smoke and looked over his shoulder, hearing the shuffle of footsteps behind him. His eyes were slightly narrowed, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. It was the middle of the night, who was up at this hour? Besides him, anyways.

He pushed himself up away from the bar that separated the dining room from the communal kitchen to turn toward his late-night guest, raising his eyebrow when Hanzo walked past him, his hair down and sticking to his forehead in sweat. He looked inside his mug and chugged the rest of the lukewarm black liquid down his throat before he followed him into the kitchen.

He recognized the look on the man’s face. Nightmares. He still had his fair share and was the reason he was awake at that current moment. He wasn’t going to say anything about it, simply being a presence that Hanzo knew about. If the archer asked he would answer much how Genji did during their first meeting. Saying something the other members of Overwatch probably wouldn’t understand but he would understand in a heartbeat. Something that said that he understood.

When he walked into the kitchen, the archer jumped and stood up straight, the messiness of his hair suggesting he was just leaning over the counter with his hands in his hair in distress. Jesse simply didn’t comment as he moved to the coffee maker and poured himself another mug and tasted it before walking to the fridge to get some creamer, giving Hanzo ample time to question what he was doing awake. The question was written in what little McCree saw in the man’s face but there was no audio cue so the cowboy kept his mouth shut.

There was a part of him that wondered if Hanzo could see the lingering signs that told him why he was awake. Unlike the Shimada, his nightmare had passed. He was no longer sweaty, and his pulse had calmed. The only lingering affects he had was the general feeling of fatigue that was also accompanied by alertness that made it impossible to fall asleep.

There was no incident as McCree returned everything to where it went and took his seat back at the bar, looking at his mug as if inspecting it before taking another drink. He still felt the eyes of the archer from the other side of the surface as he prepared his own cup of tea.

_The same reason you are Jesse._

Jesse was there for the same reasons Hanzo was. The cowboy knew what Genji meant the first time he had joined Overwatch; he was there for revenge and a way to get his anger out. Same as Jesse. This time McCree knew he didn’t do anything that really earned him the bounty he did, though he was more than positive they had just brought back the old numbers and added to it from things that simply happened with poor timing on his part. Wrong place, wrong time and with a preexisting record, the cops were more than happy to add to it.

No, this time he was here to reunite with old friends and continue fighting the good fight. He might not be able to ever wear a white hat, but he was going to do what he could to lift the weight of sin off his shoulders. It was the lightest when he was with Overwatch, so there he was. Making his shoulders feel twenty pounds lighter.

“Coffee really is an inefficient way to fall back asleep,” Hanzo mumbled quietly, pausing as he moved to return to his room.

“Yeah, neither is tea laced with sake,” McCree countered causing the archer to pause slightly as the cowboy tapped his nose. “I’m up the same reason ya are. And I ain’t goin’ back to sleep the same reason ya aren’t. Ya more than welcome to join me. I ain’t gonna bite unless you are. Then I’ll kick your ass.” Hanzo looked at his tea and sighed before moving to sit beside McCree with a chair between them.

They simply sat, sipping their respective drinks without a word to the other. McCree could feel Hanzo’s eyes on him as he leaned back in the seat and ran his hand, the flesh one, over his face and sighed shaking his head as he idly turned his mug on the counter. Eventually, they would switch. Hanzo would look away as Jesse would watch him out of the corner of his eyes, both trying to get the story of the other simply by staring at the other.

It wasn’t working.

“Thank-you for allowing me to sit. I am going to attempt to fall asleep,” Hanzo said with a small bow.

“Ain’t nothin’ partner. Thanks for keepin’ me company,” he said casually, both of them meeting each other’s eyes and held a small conversation within the handful of seconds they held the other’s gaze.

They knew what Genji had meant telling them to give one another a chance. They knew that the other felt heavy with regret due to their past actions. What they didn’t know was the story, or in Jesse’s case the full story, and they were curious on the other. McCree wouldn’t put it past the archer to look up his name.

“G’night Shimada,” he said casually tapping off the ashes of his cigarillo and putting it out in the ash tray next to him, looking over his shoulder at the archer.

“Goodnight McCree,” with a nod the archer disappeared into the hallways of Gibraltar.

Jesse hummed and stood up, cleaning out everything he had used before going back to his room himself.

\---

Jesse McCree grumbled as his spurs clinked lightly at his lazy stride through the hallway. Another nightmare. Even after all these years, they never let up. They didn’t happen every night like they used to, but they happened enough to where he was walking through the base grumbling as he ran his hand over his face.

This time, it was different. Ever since getting back to Gibraltar, they have been different.

Instead of being flashbacks of his past, they seemed to be his worst fears. When he first came back, Winston talked to him privately. He wasn’t the first agent back, and there was enough work done with just him Lena and Reinhardt to where they knew some things about Talon. Specifically, they knew about Reaper and thought it were to only be fair to tell him the truth on who he was so that when they crossed paths on the battlefield he wouldn’t freeze and get himself killed.

Gabriel Reyes was alive. He was alive and now against Overwatch. Jesse didn’t blame him. When he left the first time, he knew that Reyes held some bad feelings toward the organization. At first he was happy with Blackwatch, he was made for leading it and everyone under him would agree. Then Moira came. Something changed in Gabriel once she was there, and he knew that the Gabe that was his boss, wasn’t the same person he was when he left.

Knowing that his old boss was back and now using what he knew about his old allies against them, the nightmares were back with a vengeance. This time it wasn’t McCree seventeen again standing in a house that was falling apart with a shitty six-shooter in his hands as he shot down a family, watching as the mother quivered in fear as he placed a bullet between her eyes.

No, that was a thing his mind had become used to over the years. He would still wake up in a cold sweat from that nightmare, but he could just shrug it off, roll over and fall back asleep. This nightmare, was something different. It was him in a standoff with Reaper. It was dark around both of them. There would be some taunts thrown back and forth like the old days, only the insults were meant to be offensive and throw the other off. Then Reyes would pull out his guns, and Jesse would always feel confident because he was always the better shot.

Reaper would shoot.

Jesse wouldn’t be hit. No, that would’ve been too easy. The body of the person formally known as Gabriel Reyes would kill someone that he knew Jesse would be hurt to see go. Angela, Lena, and Genji were the top three in his nightmare, but if he was feeling especially weary even seeing Tobjörn, the person he was least familiar with, would cause him to wake up.

Tonight, he knew he wasn’t going back to sleep. He had already had plenty of coffee and he was going to let his pent up worry out in the shooting range. He was going to make sure that this dream wasn’t going to come true.

He paused when he got close to the shooting range. A familiar _thwap_ and whistle that was associated with the archer taking up the training room. Jesse raised an eyebrow and thumbed his hat up slightly as he walked closer to the door, debating whether or not he was going to step in. Though he personally didn’t mind being on the archer’s bad side, he wasn’t about to start anything while he was armed.

Leaning against the door he paused, hearing Japanese muttering from the other side. Genji had taught Jesse enough Japanese to survive in Japan when they were there years ago to overthrow the Shimada empire, the words he was hearing were none of the ones in his immensely limited vocabulary unfortunately. What he did recognize were the words “brother” and Genji’s name. What was the archer trying to say about his brother? Jesse’s eyes narrowed as he continued listening focusing on the tone of the words that left the archer’s mouth.

His voice didn’t have that harsh sharp judging tone it carried in the few conversations he, or anyone else for that matter has had with the man. Jesse almost dared to say that the words were soft, sorrowful. There was a clear sad tone in his words. Maybe there was some truth in what Genji was trying to enforce into him that Hanzo wasn’t so bad afterall.

Maybe they weren’t so different. He himself had acted much like this when he first joined Blackwatch. It took Reyes a month of dealing with his bratty ass before the soldier got through to him. Despite what everyone said about the commander being too harsh, McCree knew that Reyes put his team before everyone else, he pulled his best fighters if they showed even a small inkling of not being okay. So, during that month Jesse hadn’t even touched a gun unless he was in training. The second they were done he handed it over until he had proved himself worthy of not being the Blackwatch laughing stock, and that didn’t happen until well after Reyes had given Jesse something to fight for.

Jesse raised his hand toward the door and looked in through the window at the archer as he stood, his back straight as he pulled the bow back and released it, not even watching it as it flew. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Hanzo wasn’t bad on the eyes. Maybe once he’d proven himself to not be there just to make amends with Genji but to actually work with them would they be good friends. That is, giving McCree ample time to flirt with the archer and see how far that will get him.

McCree considered walking away, but when Hanzo lowered his bow, and he saw the posture of a broken man, he thought twice. The cowboy’s shoulders slumped forward as he sighed. He couldn’t just leave him like that and feel right. He might not trust, or even like Hanzo all that much, but he wasn’t just going to let someone be crushed by the weight of his sins.

Gently he opened the door, causing the man to jump and straighten his back again, as if nothing was wrong. “Calm down partner, it’s only me,” McCree said holding one of his hands up, resting his right hand by his holster. He watched as the archer’s eyes looked at his hand, knowing exactly why it was there. Raising his eyes, he met McCree’s as he put his bow in the rungs on the empty quiver stand by his side and took a step away from it. McCree did the same and moved his hand away from his hip.

“What are you doing awake at this hour?” Hanzo asked the sharp tone he was known for asked as he looked McCree over, trying to read him.

“By the looks of it, same thing you are,” McCree said calmly nodding toward the target that looked like there was only one arrow through it at the distance it was. Hanzo looked at the cluster of arrows and sighed, his shoulders falling. He had no energy to try to be aloof it seemed.

“I couldn’t sleep. There is…a lot on my mind.”

“I figured. I do too.”  He reached up and scratched the back of his neck. “Genji was right in sayin’ we have similar pasts ya know. Though none of the people I killed came back, I know what you’re goin’ through I-“

“You know nothing about me, my past, nor my present McCree. I would appreciate it if you’d stop now before you attempt to give me unwanted advice. I neither deserve it, nor want it.” The archer raised his chin up toward the cowboy who was locking his jaw and clenching his fists.

Jesse took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to start anything, he promised Genji. He’d only finish. Hanzo had to start it.

“Alright. Jus’ lettin’ ya know you’re not the only one who has sinful blood on his hands. I’ll leave ya to the weight of it.”

He turned and started walking out, pulling the door opened before he heard the archer speak again. His voice was so quiet that he almost missed it.

“Does it get easier?”

Jesse turned his head back toward Hanzo, a frown on his face. He wanted nothing more than to tell him that it did, that what he was feeling was only temporary. He wanted to tell him that the feeling of having his stomach being scooped out slowly was something that died off after the third or fourth heroic deed.

Jesse McCree was no liar though.

“No. Can’t say it does. At first it’ll get worse, ‘nd then it’ll seem like it’s gettin’ better and then somethin’ll happen and you’ll be back to square one. Doesn’t help the one ya wronged is here either. Even after 20 years, I can still hear ‘em beggin’ for their life, followed by the hollow sound of my gun goin’ off. Still keeps me up.” McCree sighed and pulled a cigarillo from his pocket and lit it, no one was awake to tell him not to smoke. He tipped his hat at Hanzo before walking out.

\---

The smell of smoke, both of tobacco and gunpowder reached the archer’s nose. He looked at the cigarette in between his fingers for a moment before exhaling a cloud of smoke. He slowly turned and looked over his shoulder, the moon shining behind him.

“Yes, McCree?” He asked his voice quietly, his voice barely heard to the cowboy. They had just got back from their mission and where everyone else was fast asleep at the watchpoint the two of them were wide awake it seemed.

“Jus’ wanted to have a smoke,” the cowboy said casually moving to lean against the railing next to Hanzo. “Gotta light?” He didn’t comment on how he and the archer shared the nasty habit, but he knew one thing, he was a lot better at hiding it. The archer produced a lighter from his _kyodo-gi_ and casually handed it off.

McCree let the smoke fill his lungs as he took a large inhale in, letting the chemicals soothe his nerves. He closed his eyes as he held in a breath before slowly letting it out, watching the cloud of smoke drift upwards.

“Thanks for the save back there,” McCree said breaking the silence. He heard Hanzo shift and turn toward him for a second before shrugging and looking back over the sea in front of them.

“It is what teammates do, isn’t it?” he asked flatly. “Unless of course you still don’t see me as such.”

“No, no. It ain’t that. It’s…”

“It’s my past. The fact Genji and I are under the same roof and you know what happened ten years ago. You are afraid I will not hesitate to raise my hand against those who are on my side again. Though it is a safe assumption, allow me to assure you that it isn’t going to happen. Not only do I have no reason to, but it would be foolish seeing how almost everyone is regarded as family.” McCree’s eyes narrowed for a second about to ask what he meant by “almost” a look in Hanzo’s eye told the entire story. He was trying, but felt out casted.

With a sigh, McCree leaned against the railing in front of him and took a few puffs from his cigarillo. “I was brought in at 17. Gabriel Reyes found my ass in Deadlock Gorge along Route 66 in America. Was about to be thrown into jail like everyone else. Bein’ an officer o’ sorts I was gonna get interrogated, he took one look at me an’ offered me an out. Join him, or rot in jail. Told me I was too soft to make it in the big house, ‘nd he ain’t wrong. I took his offer.

“At first, people treated me much the same as you. I was some rough punk from some backwoods desert. Had to prove myself, time and time again. Eventually, found out that I hated bastards like me. I hated people who done what I did. Hated myself as an extension. Still do if I’m bein’ honest here. I used my time here to reform myself, fight for justice an’ all that.

“Eventually left because Overwatch didn’t fit what I was fightin’ for anymore. Took it in my own hands. Left. Went travelin’ the world. Ended up back in my backwoods doin’ what I can. Sure, the folks down there though the infamous Jesse McCree was back, it don’t matter none. The people I helped know different, and I know I done good. A bounty on my pretty lil head ain’t gonna change that.”

Hanzo looked at McCree as he told a very summarized version of his tale, not saying a word until he was sure that he was done. “We are quite alike as my brother has mentioned, several times.” McCree nodded with a small hum.

“Suppose I owe ya an apology for bein’ so hard on ya. You really saved my ass back there as well. How ‘bout we start over Shimada.” Hanzo paused and pushed himself up to stand and look at McCree, his eyes asking the question his lips wouldn’t form. “Yes, I mean it. No prejudices, no pryin’ where my nose doesn’t belong, nothin’ of the sort. After I say one last thing.” Hanzo dipped his head down letting him know to go ahead. “Genji is really wantin’ to reconcile with ya. If I had a chance to reconcile with my family, I would. But sadly, that ain’t an option. So, I ask ya do this for the both of us. Show there’s some hope in sinners like us.”

Hanzo looked at McCree there was a finality in his voice and his eye. He could ask why he couldn’t talk to his family but he could probably guess why. He also wasn’t arguing why he was lumped into the same sinner category as McCree, he wasn’t wrong. They both should be in prison, or worse.

“I accept your offer to start over. Thank you McCree.” The cowboy shook his head and started walked toward the door to go back inside.

“It ain’t nothin’. Just givin’ you what I would like.” Hanzo nodded and watched as McCree walked inside, leaving him alone. He finished his cigarette and walked inside himself, going to bed despite his mind buzzing with thoughts on what McCree said. He knew he just got a watered-down version of his story, and even then it was a lot to take in.

\---

“Genji, please,” Hanzo said before he was punched, his body flying across the cliff, sliding across the ground. His body was on the edge as he hugged his stomach. “Brother, please.” Blood was streaming down his face, his hair sticking to the side of his face in a mixture of sweat and rainwater. His voice cracked in desperation as he pushed himself to his hands and knees.

It was dark, the residents of the watchpoint were still asleep as the brothers started on the roof meditating as they did every morning. Then Genji started the conversation, bringing up what had happened, making Hanzo confess his guilt over and over again. Then, he pounced.

Unlike the last time, Hanzo didn’t fight. He didn’t raise his hands in any way other than to try to counter his brother’s onslaught of attacks. He tried his hardest to get his brother to stop. He ran once the sword was drawn, his eyes were wide in fear as he tried to escape in the forest. He was easily found, and his brother’s newfound speed meant it was impossible for him to gain the upper hand.

“You should have thought of that before you betrayed me Hanzo. Now, it is finally time for you to pay the price of your actions.” Genji reached up and pulled out his sword and raised it up as he summoned his dragon.

“Brother!” He held up his hands to block the green spirit, his own tattoo coming alight as his world darkened.

Hanzo sat up, gasping as his t-shirt sticking to his body as he looked around his dark room. His eyes fell to the alarm clock by his desk, 3:38 in the morning. His shoulders fell as he rubbed his face, pushing his hair from his forehead before pulling the covers away from his body. He knew that he wasn’t getting back to sleep anytime soon.

His feet clicked against the smooth floor of the watchpoint as he made his way to the kitchen, getting a tea pot out and started heating up water. Resting his elbows on the counter next to the stove, he sighed as he rubbed his face. Exhaustion was felt deep within his bones, but everytime he closed his eyes, it was always a similar story.

The look his brother had in his eyes as he lowered his arms for the last time will forever haunt him it seemed.

The tea smelled nice as it seeped. It smelled comforting, and warm. It wouldn’t lead to him falling back asleep anytime soon, but it would at the least make him feel warm, a nice contrast from the cold feeling left behind from the nightmare.

He sat at the island bar between the kitchen and dining room and wrapped his hands around the cup, looking at the dark liquid with a frown. He was going to have to talk to Genji about these nightmares eventually. He knew that his younger sibling would simply tell him that he would never attack him, but like everyone else in Overwatch, he was slow to trust the validity of his membership within the group.

He sighed and took a sip of his tea, looking up as the chair next to him scraped against the floor. He opened his eyes, turned slightly to his right and nodded his greeting. The person to his side did the same before he rubbed his face and sighed.

“What brings ya here Shimada?” He asked his voice hoarse with exhaustion.

“Nightmares,” Hanzo supplied and then nodded toward him. “And you McCree?”

“Feelin’ weird ‘bout the mission tomorrow,” he said with a shrug as he folded his arms under himself. Hanzo took a sip of his tea, content with the silence of the room. He watched out of the corner of his eye as McCree started absently started to play with a cigar. Hanzo stood up and took out his own cigarette before walking toward the balcony, pausing to see if McCree would follow. The cowboy nodded and once they were both lit and leaning against the side of the building, smoke billowing toward the sky.

“Would you like to discuss what is on your mind?” Hanzo asked after a while. McCree sighed and shrugged, sticking his free hand in his pocket.

“It won’t do much good,” He said smoke coming out with his words. There was a longer pause, the cowboy was watching as the cigarette between his fingers burn. “I feel like somethin’s gonna happen, but it ain’t gonna be bad, but it ain’t gonna be good neither. Like…I ain’t gonna like it, but it ain’t gonna kill me.” Hanzo nodded and watched the grass around them billow in the air.

“It makes sense,” he said. “It is, similar to the feeling I had toward joining Overwatch. After a few weeks, after I gained your acquaintance, and started the reconciliation with my brother, it turned to be a good change for me, a chance for me to grow after a decade of stagnation.”

McCree turned slightly to look at the archer, who returned the glance. They both sighed and looked up at the stars, taking drags from the sticks of tobacco to try to calm them down from the respective feelings they both felt.

Like Hanzo, McCree was there because of what his subconscious was trying to show him. The difference was, it didn’t wake him up in a cold sweat. What woke him up was himself. He caught himself having a good dream, one of the few good memories he had in his life, played in front of him, almost taunting him. Somehow, that dream got him thinking about the mission, and now he was restless.

He inhaled deeply around the cigarillo between his lips and pulled the brim of his hat down, his hand went to Peacekeeper, pulling her out of her holster and looked at her, finger off the trigger. Hanzo, seeing the movement, turned his head and watched him, his eyes searching the cowboy for an explanation for his movement.

“McCree-“

“Don’ worry ‘bout it,” he responded putting the gun away and pressed the end of his cigarillo against the railing of the balcony. “I’m gonna go to the shootin’ range, hopefully it’ll quiet my head. You should get some sleep Shimada, you’re looking damn tuckered out.” Hanzo lowered his gaze, the wind blowing his hair over his shoulder.

“I am, but I can’t stand the image I see when I close my eyes.”

“None o’ us sinner do. Talk to Ang, she’ll be able to help. Jus’ tell her that you’re havin’ problems sleepin’. She’ll ask why, jus’ don’t tell her ‘bout the nightmares if ya don’ wanna talk ‘bout ‘em.” He shrugged and walked back inside, checking the chambers of his gun before going to the shooting range, pausing before he went to the locker on the side of the room.

\---

Hanzo quietly opened the door to the balcony, his shoulders relaxing as he saw the resident cowboy leaning over the railing, cigarillo in his mouth. His left arm was gone, the right one bandaged. Hanzo himself had been bandaged around his head and his left forearm. It had gotten pretty dicey on their last mission, unnecessary risks were taken, and they were lucky that what injuries that they had sustained were the extent of them.

“McCree, do you have a moment?” Hanzo asked holding his hands behind his back. The cowboy turned toward him and raised an eyebrow, considering the archer for a second before quietly gesturing toward the railing next to him. Hanzo took his spot next to him, lighting his own cigarette, taking a drag before speaking again. “I would like to return the gesture from our last mission together where I saved you.”

The archer shifted a little next to the gunslinger. “I ran away the night I was…sent to do what I did. I was easily caught within a few months, being distraught really clouded my mind and I wasn’t careful enough with my tracks. They didn’t take me back to Hanamura, instead they took me as a traitor to the clan and decided that because I had foolishly ran into an enemy clan’s territory I was better handled by them. They took my legs and that was supposed to be the end.

“Someone had pity on me, an older woman. I never saw her face, but she did give me a name; Shrike. She kept me alive, helped me heal and eventually gave me my first set of prosthesis saying that they would hold me until I could find someone else. She taught me how to walk, and one morning she disappeared. Then, I simply wandered. I took on a lifestyle similar to Genji’s when he was young. Only, instead of enjoyment, I used it as an escape. I did reach rock bottom, then started taking odd jobs around the world.”

“An’ now you’re here.”

“Yes, and now I am here, trying to better myself.”

Jesse nodded and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. “Well, I can tell ya from experience that you came to the right place,” he said with a shrug. “I know we got off on th’ wrong foot ‘n all an’ I ‘preciate ya allowin’ me to start over. I consider you a good teammate Shimada. If ya need anyone who understands to listen to what’s goin’ in that head o’ yours. I am here. Might suggest to drink yourself silly as a solution, but sometimes that’s what ya gotta do.”

Hanzo looked at him and blinked a few times before nodding. “Agreed, and being drunk alone isn’t the best solution.”

“Oh hell naw, ya gotta have a drinkin’ buddy. Hows ‘bout we go for drinks next week?”

“I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I found this in my "The Dragon Becomes Us" folder and decided to post it (after figuring out what it was). These are parts of the longer-multi-chapter version of the story I had put together for McHanzo week (last year?) and decided against posting it because this wasn't a thing yet. Either way, it's here now. 
> 
> Also there's going to be (some) more details on my art blog (link below) about my spotty schedule. I am doing something big for the R76 side of the fandom, so my postings here will most likely be one-shots and finishing up something that is pretty much already done I just have to read it over and give it my stamp of approval. 
> 
> If you want to follow me more, and see all my ramblings and stuff you can follow me on [Tumblr,](http://www.caliginous-Confused.tumblr.com/) [art blog where I post a lot of random stuff,](http://www.caliginous-arts.tumblr.com) [ and Twitch.](https://twitch.tv/caliginousconfused)


End file.
